


Never trust somebody

by Diana924



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Pre-Season/Series 01, Season/Series 06, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Le apparenze spesso ingannavano, e lei lo sapeva fin troppo bene.





	Never trust somebody

Le apparenze spesso ingannavano, e lei lo sapeva fin troppo bene.

La lady sua madre l’aveva preparata per essere a sua volta una lady ma lei si sentiva nata per ben altre imprese. Poter essere la regina di Rhaegar Targaryen per esempio, essere la moglie del figlio del re e divenire a suo tempo regina dei Sette Regni. Suo padre glielo aveva promesso e lord Tywin era l’uomo più potente di tutti i Sette Regni si era detta Cersei, sicuramente lui avrebbe voluto vederla regina.

Jaime non era mai stato entusiasta del suo desiderio di lasciarlo ma quello era il suo destino, inoltre quello che provava per il suo gemello era diverso da quel che sentiva per il principe di Roccia del Drago.

Poi la lady sua madre era morta nel mettere al mondo quel nano deforme e il re aveva declinato l’offerta del lord suo padre decidendo che Rhaegar avrebbe sposato Elia Martell, quella fragile ragazza del sud sempre malata e del tutto inadeguata ad essere regina, lei sarebbe stata migliore aveva pensato Cersei per anni.

Aveva dissimulato la stizza e l’umiliazione sforzandosi di diventare una moglie di cui essere orgogliosi e lentamente le faccende tra lei e Jaime erano migliorate, non poteva essere così sbagliato si era detta più volte, loro erano nati insieme e che cercassero la vicinanza dell’altro in quella maniera era del tutto naturale, volevano solo tornare uniti come lo erano nel grembo materno, non era sbagliato o immorale.

Poi era stata prescelta come sposa del nuovo re e Robert Baratheon era bello, ricordava fin troppo bene come fosse rimasta affascinata da quel giovane re in armi, quel giovane barbuto che aveva conquistato la corona con le proprie mani, un uomo simile era ben degno di sposarla aveva pensato. Sapeva che aveva perduto la sua innamorata ma erano giovani ed era sicura di riuscire a fargli dimenticare Lyanna Stark e sarebbero stati felici, il nobile cervo e la bella leonessa che sembravano usciti da un poema. Era cosciente di essere un pegno, una ricompensa di lord Tywin ma non le era importato, era stata destinata a sposare un re e il suo destino si sarebbe compiuto, in quel momento era irrilevante che il re fosse Rhaegar Targaryen o Robert Baratheon, lei, Cersei della casa Lannister sposava un re e diveniva regina, come aveva predetto Maggy la Rana tanto tempo prima.

Quanto si era crudelmente ingannata aveva realizzato quella stessa notte mentre fissava il soffitto. Robert Baratheon non l’amava e non l’avrebbe mai amata, nel suo cuore c’era posto solo per Lyanna Stark e lei era solo un’imposizione. Quando lo aveva visto barcollare ubriaco e poi cadere a letto aveva provato paura e rabbia, paura perché le avrebbe fatto sicuramente male e rabbia perchè suo marito aveva avuto bisogno del vino per poter godere di lei. Sarebbe potuta esserci lei, una serva o una puttana, Robert l’avrebbe comunque usata mormorando il nome di Lyanna Stark e mai si era sentita così umiliata. Lei era bella, era giovane, era stata cresciuta per essere una regina ed era viva eppure quel maledetto cervo preferiva il ricordo di una rude ragazza del nord alla moglie che aveva appena sposato.

Aveva dissimulato per anni l’odio e il rancore che provava per suo marito, l’ammirazione del popolo per la sua bellezza e l’amore di Jaime le erano stati d’aiuto ma aveva smesso di cercare suo marito. Poteva ancora pensare a Lyanna se l’avesse riconosciuta come sua pari, se avesse ascoltato i suoi consigli e le avesse mostrato rispetto ma Robert Baratheon non l’aveva mai fatto accusandola di essere una spia di lord Tywin … però quando c’era bisogno di denaro allora si ricordava di aver sposato una Lannister.

Aveva dissimulato quel che provava per anni così come aveva dissimulato le vere origini dei suoi figli, erano figli dell’amore e non del dovere ma nessuno doveva saperlo, solo lei e Jaime ne erano a conoscenza e questo bastava; questo finché Jon Arryn non aveva cominciato a fare domande e a chiedere i libri giusti.

Aveva dissimulato il terrore che provava e proprio mentre lei e Jaime stavano pensando a come risolvere la situazione Jon Arryn era morto, se di veleno o di altro non le era importato perché nessuno avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di fare domande come quella alla regina. Uno dei vantaggi era stata la sparizione di quell’essere petulante e irritante di Lysa Tully e del suo orrendo marmocchio ma poi tutto era andato a rotoli.

E aveva dovuto dissimulare nuovamente, doveva ingannare tutti per ritagliarsi il suo spazio e l’avrebbe fatto ad ogni costo, Joffrey per fortuna aveva bisogno di qualcuno che gli dicesse come comportarsi e lo guidasse, solo lei aveva a cuore gli interessi di suo figlio. E anche lì era andato tutto a rotoli per colpa di sansa Stark, erano sempre gli Stark a rovinarle la vita, fin dai tempi di Lyanna aveva pensato amaramente, e con tutta la pena che si era presa per dissimulare la pena per provava per quella ragazzina sciocca.

Margaery Tyrell era stata una degna avversaria ma aveva perduto e lei non aveva più alcun motivo di dissimulare, non ora che era stata incoronata re dei Sette Regni. È un fatto molto importante che le apparenze ingannino e Cersei Lannister lo sapeva fin troppo bene ma ora era il momento di giocare la propria partita alle proprie regole, e vincere come meritava.


End file.
